The Megaman Nt Warrior Talk Show
by dragonman.NET
Summary: Ever want to make the characters in Megaman Nt Warrior do stuff. Well submit your truths or dares and they will do them. NO SLASH LanX.Maylu and RollX.Megaman Sorry it has been a long time since the last update.
1. the beginning

The Megaman Nt Warrior Talk Show

Disclamer: I do not own anything megaman related not including things you can buy over the internet.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Host: Hello everyone. You are watching the new show the Megaman Nt Warrior talk show. They rules are simple. You know the game truth or dare. Well here you can give truths or dares to anyone on the T.V. show. Then they will come on the show and answer the truths or do the dares. So please review and give us questions and dares. I will not make a new chapter until I have at least 10 truths or dares. So submit them now. The best will go on the show.


	2. Lan and Maylu together?

The Megaman Nt Warrior Talk Show

Disclamer: I do not own anything megaman related not including things you can buy over the internet.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Host: Hello everyone first off I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Here is how it is going to work. I will bring in one new guest each show. The first two people to go show will be Maylu and Lan. Everyones dare or truth will be used eventualy, but only the dares that effect the characters or there net navis will be used. So today we will have Maylu, Lan, Roll, and Megaman. There are two hosts on this show me and my netnavi Dragonman. So get ready. Get set and watch the show.

Oh yeah and in this fic Maylu and Lan are both 13 and dating and so are Megaman and Roll.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Lan: Hey Megaman so what did that email say again.

Megaman: To go to the old film lot at 9:00 today, to get a rare chip.

Maylu: Hey, Lan your here to?

Lan: Yeh, we go a email about some battle chip and to meet them here.

Maylu: Same with us.

Some man comes up behind them and pushes them onto the stage.

Host: And here come are first guests Lan, Megaman, Maylu, and Roll.

Lan: What are you talking about.

Host: You are on the Megaman Nt Warrior Talk Show. On this show the rules are simple. People all around the world will give your truths or dares and you will have to do them.

Maylu: What happens if we don't.

Lan: Yeah, what happens if we do not want to do them.

Host: It is simple if you do not do them you will be feed to sharks. Oh yeah and you get paid.

Maylu: This is crazy.

Lan: How much?

Host: How much of what.

Lan: How many zenneys do we get?

Host: 100,000.

Lan: Okey

Host: Now it is time for are first dare.

**Maylu: dye your hair blue**

Maylu: So I have to die my hair blue.

Host: Yep.

Maylu: You can not make me.

Host: Yes, I can.

(Shows Maylu the sharks.)

Maylu: Fine.

Host: You can go in the bathroom to dye it.

(Walks into the bathroom and dyes it. Then walks out.)

Lan: Maylu, your hair looks pretty.

Maylu: Really.

Lan: Yeah.

Maylu: Oh Lan.

(They start making out.)

Host: Okay, this is getting old fast so lets do a dare for Megaman.

Megaman: Why me.

Dragonman: Because he feels like it.

Roll: Who are you?

Dragonman: My name is dragonman and I am the host's navi.

Megaman: Oh

**Mega Man: I dare you to go and make out with Meddy.**

Megaman and Roll: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Dragonman: Lets bring in Meddy.

Meddy: Hello everyone.

Dragonman: Stop stealing my shot. ( shoves her)

Meddy: Owww.

Dragonman: Now start making out with Megaman.

Meddy: Okay. (She shoves herself against Megaman and starts making out with him untill megaman pushes her away)

Dragonman: Okay thats enough of Meddy for a while. (Pushes a button and Meddy falls in a trap hole.)

Meddy: Ahhhhhhh.

Roll: Thank you Dragonman.

Dragonman: Do not thank me yet. Because you are next.

Roll: Nooooooo.

(Meanwhile in the real world Maylu and Lan are still making out.)

Host: This is getting really annoying.

(Back to the virtual world.)

**Roll: I dare you to fight LaserMan, CosmoMan, and ShadeMan by yourself.**

Roll: No I will get delleted.

Dragonman: To bad.

(Brings in the bad guys)

(Roll goes and fights them and suprisingly wins)

Dragonman: I can not believe it. There is no way you could have beat them.

Megaman: Yeh how did you beat them.

Roll: Because some how I used my special power Love Power Up.

Megaman: Whats that.

Dragonman: I will answer that. By thinking of the one she loves Roll can get the person she is thinking of power.

Megaman: Cool, but Roll who did you think of.

Roll: You.

Megaman: Roll, you love me?

Roll: Yes I do.

Megaman: Oh Roll.

Roll: Oh Mega.

(They start to make out.

Dragonman: Great now we have all of are guests making out.

Host: Wait Dragonman don't we have a make out break out machine.

Dragonman: Yeh we do I forgot about that.

(They both push a button and mechanical arms come out and pull maylu and lan off each other and Roll and Megaman off each other.

Roll, Megaman, Lan, and Maylu: What did you do that for?

Host: Because we need to do the next set of dares. Lan goes first.

Lan: Why me?

Dragonman: Because you have not gone yet.

Lan: Fine.

**Lan: What do you think of people who pair you up with Chaud?  
**Lan: What do you mean people who pair me up with chaud. We hate each other.

Host: I know that, but for some reason people think you and chaud are gay for each other.

Lan: Okay and to answer your question I think they need to get there heads checked out.

Host: Next is Maylu.

Maylu: Okay

**Maylu: How did you and Lan hook up?**

Maylu: Well one day I was going to lans house and.

Lan: Maylu please do not tell them that.

Maylu: Lan, what are you so embarrassed about.

Lan: Its just that I do not want the whole world to know it.

Maylu: To bad I am going to tell the story. Well as I was saying one day I was walking to Lan's house to do our homework and his mom told me to just go on up to lan's room. So I just went to lan's room and I saw something on his computer. It was a picture of lan and me hugging as kids. Then Lan came in and saw me looking at the picture. I asked him about it and he told me that he had a crush on me for a long time and I told I felt the same and we kissed and that is how me got together.

(Lans starts making out with Maylu.)

Host: Ah how sweet. Roll is next.

**Roll: I dare you to eat two hundred chocolate pies.**

Roll: Yeah I was getting hungry.

Dragonman: Here they are.

(2 hours later)

Roll: Done

Dragonman: Took you long enough.

Megaman: Hey Roll you got chocolate all over your face.

Roll: I do???

Megaman: Here let me get it. (Starts to make out with roll.)

Megaman: Yum tastes like chocolate. (Goes back to making out with roll)

Host: Dragonman they are doing it again.

Dragonman: I know. (Pushes button)

(Maylu and Lan and Roll and Maylu stop)

Lan: I hate it when you do that.

Host: I know. Now it is megaman's turn.

**Mega Man: Which of your Soul and Cross forms is your favorite?**

Megaman: Roll soul because it feels good becoming Roll and me. It is hard to explain.

Host: Okay, now it is Lans turn.

**Lan: What do you love more, curry or Maylu?**

Lan: I do not know. They both taste go and look good, but Maylu is more fun so I choose Maylu.

Maylu: Oh lan. (Hugs lan)

Host: Now it is Maylu's turn. Maylu you are going to hate this one, but for this one we will need another room.

Dragonman: No problem boss.

(A door apeares in front of them)

Host: Okay this dare will bump up the rating for this show up to T.

**Maylu: I dare you to take off all of your clothes in front of Lan.  
**Maylu: ....... (She faints)

Host: I quess we should give a dare skip coupon.

Maylu: Thank you. I would like to use it now.

Host: Okay good next is Roll.

**Roll: I dare you to shave your head.  
**Roll: Noooooo

Dragonman: To bad (Shaves her head)

(Roll starts shaking)

Megaman: Dragonman you might want to run.

(Dragonman starts running and Roll starts chasing after him.

Host: Well I quess that is all for this episode. Now Lan and Maylu, please follow me to your room.

Lan: What do you mean are room.

Host: Oh yeah didn't I tell you. To save money we are having you two save a room and a bed.

Maylu: We have to share a bed?

Host: Yep. Oh yeah, we do not care what you do in there. But please be here at 7:00 tomorrow for are next episode in The Megaman Nt Warrior Talk Show.

LMRMLMRMLMRMLMRMLMRMLMRMLMRMLMRMLMRMLRMLRMRLRMRL

Well in the next eepisode there will be no new characters so it will still just be lan and maylu, but please still give the truths or dares because I am running out. But please no dares that involve adults. They are wierd.

People who reviewed 

Alex

Yoko, Kyu

Khamen the Sandsassin

Yabun, Koumori

Jack of spades

Grimmoody

Abby

Gina

StarlightDragon1636

Metal Heartless

Kasuchi, Koichi


	3. Where Protoman always wheres a helmit

The Megaman NT Warrior Talk Show

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Megaman related not including things you can buy over the internet.

Sorry I have not updated in a long time. My computer broke and I am just getting it back. Seems by Best Friend sat on my Laptop.

Host: Hello people the reason why we are starting the show so early is because we are going to sneak into Lan and Maylu's room. This should be good.

He sneaks up to the room with a camera and slowly opens the door. To see Lan and Maylu laying on the bed arms around each other cuddling with all there clothes on.

Host: (quietly) I guess there still virgins. Oh well I guess wake I should wake them up now.

(Gets out a blow horn. Puts it up to his mouth and yells)

Host: Yo you two, wake up.

Maylu and Lan jumped put of bed fell on top of each other face to face. Then the host takes out a camera and takes a photo of the two.

Host: "This will sell good on EBay."

Maylu: "No it won't" She grabs the photo and throws it out the window."

Host: "No I needed the money for another flat screen T.V."

Lan: "You have a flat screen T.V, yet you force us to share the share the same room and bed."

Host: "Yep"

Lan: "Jerk"

Host: "I know now get downstairs and into the studio."

Maylu: "Can you at least give us time to change."

Host: "Fine. You have 5 minutes."

The lights in the studio turn on and the flat screen on the stage shows Dragoman. Then the Host walks on the stage and says.

Host: Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of the Megaman Nt Warrior Talk Show. I am your Host and this netnavi and the other host Dragonman.

Dragonman: Hello everyone.

Host: Now lets meet are quests Lan, Megaman, Maylu, and Walk.

Roll: It's Roll.

Host: Fine you can be a roll.

Roll: Ugg

Host: If you missed the last episode Lan and Maylu got together and so did Roll and Megaman. Now lets have are first question or dare!!!

**lan-D-make out with jasmine in front of mayl **

Lan: What no way Maylu would kill me.

Maylu: Its okay I know it was a dare, but if it last longer then 20 seconds I will kill jasmine.

Host: Now let's meet Jasmine now!!!!

Lan: Do you always talk like that.

Host: Yes I do.

Jasmine: Oh Lanny poo.

She starts to make out with him for 5 minutes, and then Maylu pulls her off him and throws her out the window.

Host: Okay, Lets do the next truth.

**lan-T-did you die a little when you kissed jas**

Lan: Yes I did.

Host: Okay next dare time.

**mayl-D-get into a cat fight with jas**

Maylu: Yes alright.

Host: To bad Maylu you already did.

Maylu: Meany

**mayl-T-do you want get married with lan and have children  
**Maylu: Yes I do.

Lan: I do too, but with you not me.

They start to make out.

Host: Not this again.

He pushes the button and metal hands come out of the roof and force them away from each other.

Lan and Maylu: Mean person.

Host: I know.

**Lan and Maylu-D- I dare you both to smack the people behind curtains 1 and 2**

Lan: Who was it that sent that?!

Host: No one...

Maylu: What does that mean?  
Host: Just do it.

Maylu and Lan: Fine.

Two curtains come down from the roof and, Maylu and Lan are blindfolded.

Maylu: Where in the dare did it say blindfolded?

Host: Read it and show me where it does not say that.

Maylu: How can I read when I am blindfolded!!!!!!

Host: Exactly. Lan you go first.

Lan: Fine

He reaches in the curtain and smacks Chaud right across the face.

Host: Now Maylu you go.

She goes and smacks Yai across the face.

Chaud/Yai: Lan/Maylu

Chaud and Yai chase Lan and Maylu all across the face.

Host: Please welcome are four new guests Chaud, Yai, Glide, and Protoman.

**ProtoMan: What do you think of people who call you a girly man?  
**ProtoMan: What, who, why, who calls me a girly man.

Host: Who ever wrote that review?

ProtoMan: Attention, Who ever wrote that review, if you are reading this chapter, you are on ProtoMan's death list.

**Chaud: Who would you rather date, Yai or Annette?  
**Chaud: I would rather date, Yai because I do not know Anetta that well because stupid Tv people's stopped translating Megaman Nt Warrior to english.

**Mega Man: What would you do if Roll got fat?**

Roll: Yes Megaman, What would you do?

Megaman: I would like her just as much as I like her now, because I like her brain more than her looks.

Roll: What does that mean? You do not like my looks!!!

Megaman: I do, I do. I think you are very pretty.

**Lan: What would you do if Maylu got fat?**

Lan: I would feel the same about her, as I do now.

Maylu: Thank you Lan.

**Chaud: tell your most embarassing moment as a kid.**

Chaud: One time when I was a kid I asked for the country Mexico for Christmas, and he gave me Greenland. So I made him return it.

Lan: Spoiled brat.

**I've got one for Protoman. Take off your visor so everybody can see your  
eyes. It's not much, but you've never done it before and I've been wondering  
what color you eyes are.**

Protoman: I can't.

Dragonman: Why not?

Protoman: Because it is stuck.

Glide: How did it get stuck, Master Protoman.

Protoman: Because I got it from a cereal box and I added to much glue before putting it on.

Dragonman: Okay.

**lan: strip down to your undies for maylu**

Host: Okay, Lan get started.

The host gets out a camera to sell the pictures on eBay.

Lan: Can't I do it in private.

Yai: Please

Host: Can I have a fifty dollar bill.

Yai: Fine.

Host: Okay Lan you have five minutes, but for proof we demand that Maylu takes a photo for proof and I can sell it on EBay.

Maylu and Lan: Fine.

They do it and Maylu takes a photo and the host shows it on screen. Lan and Maylu blush and Yai gets mad.

**Megaman: would you rather; a mettaur with a get ability program;  
bass with the getability program; or C. fight both cybeasts at the  
same time with only your buster and two guard chips? by the way, whichever  
choice you make, you have to do it.**

Megaman: I do not A. Have a get ability program, B same as A, and C, what are the cyberbeasts?

Dragonman and Protoman: Idiot

**Megaman: I dare you to kiss Roll or Meddy, your choice  
**Megaman: Roll duh.

He leans over and kisses roll on the lips. Protoman gets a little mad watching them make out.

**Roll: Why are you flat chested?**

Megaman: Roll is not flat chested.

Lan: How do you know that, Megaman?

Megaman: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Protoman: Turns red.

**Maylu: Why did you faint after being dared to strip for Lan? *grin* You know  
you want to.**

Maylu: Because I know if I did you would show it on national TV.

Yai: You got burned.

**Lan: What do you dream about that makes you wake up late everyday?  
**Lan: None of your business.

Host: That is no problem when you have the dream reader 9000. You can buy one at where ever dream reader 9000's are sold.

He hooks it up to Lan's head and a picture of lan eating curry pops up.

Host: Lan is always late, because he dreams about eating curry.

Maylu looks sad.

**mega-D-jump in to a cyber fan girl pit  
roll-D-jump in to a cyber fan boy pit  
**Megaman: Fine

He jumps in a fan girl pit.

Mega: Help me, Help me.

Roll saves him.

Roll: Fine

She jumps in a fan boy pit.

Roll: Help me, Help me.

Megaman saves her.

Lan: Is it just me or was that a little weird.

**mayl-insert this chip(the chip is a chip that gives navis male and female  
body part like a males manhood and the female womanhood I call it puberty chip  
make shore mega gets the male and roll gets female kk)**

Maylu: This is kind of weird.

Roll: No Maylu, don't do this.

Maylu: I have to**.**

Megaman: At least I am safe.

Lan: No you are not. Remember it says make sure Mega gets the male one. That means you get one.

Megaman: Nooooooooooooooooooo

Dragonman: Can I suggest something Tare you ready.

Megaman and Roll: NOOOOOO

Lan and Maylu insert the chips.

BAD DATA BAD DATA BAD DATA BAD DATA BAD DATA BAD DATA

Host: What is wrong with the chips?

Lan: Must be old data.

**Megaman: Who do you love? Roll or Medi...or Protoman?**

Megaman: Roll duh. Who could think I would love Protoman.

Protoman gets red.

Host: Guess what. I think it is time to introduce a new guest. Presenting Jas.

Jas: Hello Lan.

Yai: Run Lan run.

**7-jas-D-tell off mayl**

Jas: Yes

Maylu: Oh no.

Five hours later.

Chaud put Duck Tape on Jas's mouth.

Host: Thank you Chaud. Now That is all the time we have left for today.

Camera's shut down.

Host: Now let me escort Chaud and Yai to there VIP rooms. Jas you can have the couch in the studio.

Lan: How come they get their own VIP rooms?

Host: Because I accept bribes in the form of 2000 dollars each.


	4. Medi don't talk

The Megaman NT Warrior Talk Show

Disclamer: I do not own anything megaman related not including things you can buy over the internet.

Host: Hello everyone sorry we have not been on the air in a while. The reason is because we had someone trying to break into the studio. His name is Dex.

Dex: Hello world, I am here.

Host: Dex I told you to stay in the back. Till I invited you all in.

Lan: Thanks for inviting us in.

Everyone comes in.

Dragonman: Host resist the temptation to kill all your guests.

Host: Fine well lets start the show, with a dare for the person who refuses to stay away from this show.

Dex: Who's that.

Host: You

**Dex: Kiss Chaud**

Dex and Chaud: 

Chaud: Host I will pay you 500 bucks for a get out of dare free pass.

Host: Sure

The host gives him the pass. Chaud gives the host his cash.

Chaud: I would like to use this pass now.

Host: Okay. Now one for Jas.

**Jasmine: Slap Dex's belly until he cries**  
Host: Do it.

Jasmine: Fine

She hits him once and he cries then and there.

Everyone but Dex and Gutsman: Baby.

**Chaud: Do you play with voodoo dolls?**

Chaud: No

He hides it behind his back.

**medi shut up for the whole chapter**

Medi is about to say something then dragonman looks at her and she shuts up.

Everyone but Medi: Finally

**Can you dare Chaud make out with Lan in front of the girls? **

Host: Yes I can.

He takes out a remote and is about to push the button when chaud gives him 1000 dollars.

Host: I can, but I won't. Now

**Here's a question for Protoman...**

Would you chose Megaman or Chaud? 

Protoman: I would chose chaud because Roll is giving me a death look.

Host: Chaud any comments on this.

Chaud: .........................................

Host: I see.

**megaman:omagiku(its a japanese word look it up) for roll.**

Megaman: Lets see. I can't find it.

Dragonman: Ok, if anyone can find what it means I will make megaman do it. Review it if you can find it.

**10-jas-D-tyes mayl to a chair and lan and force kiss lan then get beat the  
crap out by mayl  
**Jasmine: Yes my dreams are coming true.

Host: Let me get the chair of tying up.

The chair appears and two really strong bodyguards tie up maylu to it. Jasmine kisses lan and then beats up maylu.

Host: It is hard to tell who is worse. A beat up Maylu or a freaked out lan.

**and ask every if they are virgins**

Host: Okay let me get out my truth or lying machine.

He gets out the machine, now everyone answer the question.

Lan: No

Maylu: No

Jasmine: "No"

Beep Beep We have a lier.

Yai: Yes

Chaud: Yes

Dex: No

Megaman: No

Roll: No

Beep Beep

Megaman: What?!?!?!?!?!?

Dragonman: Sorry Machine acting up.

Megaman: Thats better.

Gutsman: No

Protoman: Yes

Glide: No

Medi gets out a piece of paper and write Yes.

**Lan: if you had to make a choice between who to save, maylu or your netnavi  
megaman, who would it be? and just because i like to make sure people are  
serious, put them in a situation in which he must make that choice. **

The Host gets a remote and pushes a button. Ninjas appear and grab maylu and lan's PET. Then a pool of lava appears and the ninjas hang maylu and the PET above it.

Host: Now lan choose.

Lan: Ummmmm, Mayegaluman. I pick maylu.

Host: He picks Megaman.

Lan: What no I don't.

Host: Drop them both.

The ninjas drop them both.

Lan: Noooooooooo

Maylu: Don't worry lan. It is just strawberry Jello, and that is not really your PET.

Lan: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Host: Come on in everyone the jello's fine.

Everyone jumps in.

Host: And that is the end to a awesome episode.

Host: Dex by the way you are sleeping in this trash can.

Dex: Argh

* * *

Sorry I have not updated in a while I have to much time and I forget to write.

By the way Lan and Maylu are fourteen in this fic and Lan got less dense as he got older and liked Maylu more. So that is the responce to everyone who is saying lan is OOC.


End file.
